


Ce qu'il advint de la chair

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode s03.e03 His Last Vow, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Johnlockary-Freeform, Multi, OT3, Other, POV John Watson, POV Mary Morstan, Polyamory, Post-His Last Vow, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary ne s'est jamais excusée d'avoir tiré sur Sherlock. John ne s'est jamais excusé d'avoir épousé Mary alors qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Sherlock ne s'est jamais excusé d'avoir tiré sur Magnussen et d'avoir du les quitter tous les deux.... Mais il faut juste laisser son temps au temps et les choses se tassent d'elles-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qu'il advint de la chair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What This Flesh Has Gone Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753833) by [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion). 



> Merci beaucoup à Moranion de m'avoir laisser traduire son OS, merci beaucoup à Amelia AFujoshi de sa prompte correction et merci du fond du cœur à vous de venir lire ce texte, bonne lecture!

La première fois qu'elle rencontre Sherlock, elle observe son visage, elle observe son masque mal ajusté qu'il essaye désespérément de maintenir en place, elle observe la façon désespérée dont presque toute sa personne se meut en présence de John et puis elle tourne la tête et voit que John ne voit rien de tout cela.

Mais Mary Morstan voit Sherlock et se dit : _il a le cœur brisé !_

***

A.G.R.A. a cessé de compter de compter ses cibles correctement éliminées au cours de sa deuxième année au service de la CIA parce que ce n'était qu'un boulot…un bon boulot même , et qu'il y'avait des choses plus terribles que de tuer des gens déjà condamnés à mort, ainsi, on pouvait dire qu'A.G.R.A. n'avait aucun regret.

Mary Elizabeth Morstan, au contraire, avait plus de regrets qu'elle ne pouvait compter.

Elle avait une idée assez précise de leur situation après le discours de Sherlock, mais la réception de son mariage n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour lancer une telle conversation. Elle regarda John et John ne se doutait toujours de rien. Sherlock leur joua une valse (pour deux, à trois temps…ce n'était pas très subtile, mais John n'y connaissait rien en musique classique.) et elle danse avec John, Sherlock fait son vœu et Mary a maintenant une idée précise de la situation.

Sherlock qui les enjoint à danser alors que son visage s'affaisse légèrement et Mary se lance et va danser avec John. Encore une danse avec John, son bien-aimé John, qui commence à avoir l'air vraiment malheureux et qui essaye difficilement de le cacher, mais elle a un _époux_ maintenant et un enfant, presque comme elle l'imaginait quand elle était enfant. Après la fin de la chanson, elle l'envoie danser avec Mrs Hudson et s'en va à la recherche de Sherlock.

En vain ! Tout ce qu'elle trouve c'est l'enveloppe qu'il a laissée sur le pupitre, avec la partition de la valse. Elle ne pensait pas que Sherlock l'ait vraiment écrite, écrite pour eux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cachée dans les toilettes et seulement quelques minutes, Mary pleure.

Elle voulait danser avec Sherlock initialement, mais elle ferait plutôt danser Sherlock et John ensemble, parce qu'elle savait que Sherlock voulait danser avec John, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait choquer quelqu'un, pas après que Sherlock ait plus ou moins mit tout le monde au fait qu'il nourrissait pour John des sentiments similaires à ceux que Mary elle-même avait pour son époux.

Face au miroir, se repoudrant autour des yeux, elle réfléchit. Trois semaines aux Maldives devraient suffire pour introduire l'idée à John et ils pourraient en parler à Sherlock à leur retour.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, alors que John dort, elle envoie un texto à Sherlock :

_Tu es parti avant que je ne puisse danser avec toi. Merci pour la valse que tu as écrite pour nous. S'il te plaît, arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire tuer avant notre retour…John et moi aurons à te parler de quelque chose. : ) Bises, M._

Mais Sherlock ne répond jamais, ne décroche pas quand John l'appelle depuis l'aéroport ni quand John l'appelle depuis la plage. Sherlock préfère pirater son blog et fait des commentaires déplacés, et à chaque fois que Mary parle de lui, John grince des dents et lui dit qu'il ne veut pas parler de ce connard puéril. _Mary, de grâce, il va bien ! Il est sûrement en train de fiche le feu à mon fauteuil ou quelque chose du genre._

***

À cause de ça, elle ne parle pas à John, elle ne lui parle plus du tout, et puis elle commence à recevoir des messages de la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins…Magnussen…et après tout devient encore pire qu'A.G.R.A n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Les gens ne sont qu'un grain de poussière dans l'univers. C'est pour ça qu'elle appuie toujours sur la détente, un jour quelqu'un d'autre allait appuyer sur la détente contre elle et elle s'en fichait.

Juste un grain de poussière ! _Appuie sur la gâchette !_

Juste un grain de poussière ! _Appuie sur la gâchette !_

Sherlock. _Appuie sur la gâch—_

Elle rentre à la maison, vomit dans l'évier et tremble de tout son corps. Et puis elle s'assoit à la table de la cuisine, nettoie son pistolet, et attend que John l'appelle.

***

Sherlock dans un lit d'hôpital n'est plus que l'ombre brisée de lui-même. Alors qu'il sombre de nouveau dans sa brume morphinique, elle pose ses mains sur ses joues, fermement, ses doigts à demi-cachés par ses cheveux humides. Les boucles entourent légèrement ses jointures comme le feraient des doigts tièdes et minuscules. La chose la plus sensée serait de nettoyer ce bazar et d'aller débusquer Magnussen. John n'en saurait rien et serait en sécurité, leur enfant serait en sécurité. Le chef-d'œuvre de la vie de Mary Morstan serait en sécurité et Sherlock n'aurait pas besoin de se réveiller avec _ça_.

Elle embrasse sa joue tiède qui pique un peu, et sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

***

Cinq jours plus tard, sa vie s'effondre et Mary prend la plus longue douche de sa vie, s'habille et prend le métro jusqu'à Camden.

Elle vient trouver un ferronnier spécialisé dans les anneaux. Ou plutôt une ferronnière assez âgée pour ne pas hausser ses sourcils teints en roux quand Mary place la cartouche brulée sur le comptoir en bois.

L'anneau est lourd, tordu et reconnaissable entre tous. Mary l'accroche à un long pendentif qu'elle passe autour du cou et cache l'anneau sous ses vêtements, réchauffé par sa peau : _c'est ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce sur quoi je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, c'est ce baiser que je lui ai donné._

***

Minuit était passé depuis un bon moment.

Ça fait des heures et pourtant John entend encore et encore le bruit de la détonation qui résonne dans son esprit rendu blanc par le choc.

Et puis soudainement, un bruit de pas, et l'espace d'un instant, John croit qu'il s'agit de Sherlock, Sherlock qui va lui demander ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre et John va lui dire que —.

« John, » dit Mary, la gorge nouée « Mycroft a téléphoné à leurs parents, j'étais, j'étais encore là. Évidemment. »

John contemple sa silhouette qui n'a plus rien d'élancée dans l'encadrement vivement éclairée de la porte et acquiesce. Il passe la main sur les draps en désordre. Sherlock ne s'est jamais soucié de quelque chose d'aussi inutile que de faire son lit quand il se levait. John est assis dans un nid parfumé de coton de grande qualité, deux couvertures — Sherlock attrape toujours froid, pas assez de graisse pour lui tenir chaud— deux oreillers. Sur l'un des deux il y a trois cheveux bruns bouclés. John a compté cela plus tôt dans la soirée, il a compté ces cheveux noirs qui ressortent sur la taie claire illuminée par la lampe de chevet de Sherlock.

Mary se rapproche et pose une main sur son épaule.

John ferme les yeux. « Il est amoureux de moi, pas vrai ? »

Mary ne dit rien. Elle tend la main vers sa joue, sa main si ferme tout à l'heure, tremble maintenant.

Et ils s'envoient en l'air là, dans le lit où Sherlock dort, où les draps ont le parfum du produit de douche de Sherlock et de ses sueurs nocturnes, et puis l'odeur atténuée, mais l'odeur tout de même de son sperme. Et John se blottit contre le corps moite de Mary et s'y agrippe fermement.

« Je ne sais pas comment vivre sans lui. » Ça ne sert plus à rien de se cacher maintenant. « J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. »

Mary se retourne et lui embrasse le front :

« Nous allons le faire revenir ! »

John resserre la prise de sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Non, nous n'allons pas le faire revenir » bafouille-t-il et Mary ne répond pas et se contente d'inspirer profondément, et il pose la question même s'il ne veut pas en connaître la réponse.

« Tu sais mieux que moi comment fonctionnent les services secrets…Qu'est-ce que le MI6 veut faire de lui ? »

Un ange passe. Il semblerait que quelqu'un peine à respirer.

« Dans des cas comme celui-ci, » dit enfin Mary, « on se contente d'habitude de la prison, ils te font moisir dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que tu meures ou que les Instances Supérieures changent d'avis ou que quelqu'un décide que tu peux leur servir. »

Elle reste silencieuse si longtemps que John croit qu'elle s'est endormie mais pourtant :

***

« Parfois, si tu demandes ça très gentiment, on t'envoie en mission. » Mary embrasse délicatement son front et tourne la tête pour regarder le plafond de la chambre de Sherlock : « Une mission difficile…avec une espérance de vie limitée pour l'agent… »

Au petit matin, Mary s'en va et revient quelques heures plus tard avec un sac de voyage à la main.

« Je reste ! » dit-elle alors que John s'apprête à objecter. « Tu ne dois pas rester seul, Mrs Hudson a besoin de compagnie, et je ne veux pas être seule non plus. »

Pendant quelques jours, ils vont au travail ensemble le matin, ils s'assoient sur le canapé de Sherlock et regardent la télé, boivent des litres de thé avec Mrs Hudson et ne parlent jamais du fait qu'ils s'envoient en l'air et dorment dans le lit de Sherlock toutes les nuits, quand bien même il y a un lit parfaitement utilisable dans l'ancienne chambre de John.

John téléphone à Mycroft cinq ou six fois par jour, Mycroft ne décroche qu'une fois, sans salutations et couvre ce que John a à lui dire avec des mots insipides et froids :

« Arrêtez d'appeler, Docteur Watson. Si on me suspecte de la moindre intervention en faveur de mon frère, je ne pourrai plus faire quoique ce soit pour lui ! »

Un soir, John se réveille à minuit. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre hermétiquement close, la ville est remplie de rires et d'explosions assourdies, totalement inoffensives. L'espace d'un moment, il fixe le néant sans comprendre, et puis il se souvient : c'est le nouvel an.

***

« Nous devons trouver un prénom pour notre fille ! » dit John, nu et en nage, assoupi. Mary est nue elle aussi, tiède et douce, et _là_ , reposant son dos sur son torse. Les mains de John remontent et redescendent sur son ventre. C'est un instant de joie fragile : ne pas trop bouger, ne pas trop penser, et comme ça, le brouillard sombre au-dessus de leurs têtes ne pourra pas les atteindre.

Mary sourit et John penche la tête pour embraser son front alors qu'elle repose sa nuque contre son épaule : « Tu as des idées ? »

« Je sais pas. » John retire une main de sur ses hanches et la passe dans ses cheveux : « J'ai toujours aimé les noms de fleurs pour les filles : Daisy, Primrose…Des prénoms dans ce goût-là… »

Son épouse ricane : « Vraiment, des noms de fleurs ? T'es sérieux, John ? »

« Eh bien, tu m'as demandé… » répliqua-t-il, un peu vexé alors que Mary s'extirpe de son étreinte et s'assoit en tailleur.

« Et bien _moi_ , je ne nommerai pas _ma fille_ en référence à quelque chose de délicat, fragile et _pur_! » Ses yeux brillent dangereusement.

« Et _toi_ , tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Mary soutient son regard encore un moment avant de s'avachir, étouffant un fou rire : « J'crois qu'on aurait dû parler de ça avec Sherlock… » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu sarcastique « Tu allais lui donner le nom d'une putain de plante, je vais probablement péter une durite et l'appeler Cléopâtre ou un autre truc ridicule du même genre… Sherlock est plus doué en histoire, art et science que toi ou moi… »

Leurs membres s'entrechoquent, l'obscurité effleure leurs peaux pâles. John déglutit avec difficulté : « Pourquoi tu lui as tiré dessus ? »

Mary se fige, son visage se ferme, exactement comme cette nuit il y a des mois de cela, l'inconnue dans le salon, maintenant elle est l'inconnue que John aime, l'inconnue dans le lit de Sherlock. « Parce que sur le moment, c'est ce qui semblait le plus logique, je le voulais mort ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? » John serre et desserre les poings : « Ça ne me semble pas plus logique ! »

« Parce que le reste du temps, je le voulais vivant ! » son visage s'anime lentement, son masque s'affaisse. « Je n'ai jamais aussi mal tiré de ma vie. J'ai pleuré tu pourras lui demander quand on le reverra.»

John la regarde, essayant de voir la limite entre l'assassin et la femme qu'il aime et n'y arrive pas. Ses visages se fondent l'un dans l'autre, s'estompent. Elle est l'inconnue, la tueuse avec un pistolet, sa femme, et toutes sont Mary, et John aime Mary, c'est aussi simple que cela. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de lui.

« John. » Mary joue avec le pendentif en métal sombre en forme d'anneau qu'elle a pris l'habitude de porter au bout d'une longue chaîne. Ce pendentif, elle le garde toujours caché sous ses vêtements pendant la journée. Elle n'en parle jamais et quand il lui pose la question elle lui répond vaguement que c'est juste une habitude qu'elle a prise, comme ça. Il ne veut pas la croire.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

« Okay, parlons… » dit prudemment John.

***

« Ils l'envoient en mission d'infiltration en Europe de l'Est. » murmure Mycroft dans le creux de l'oreille de John, même au téléphone sa voix est aussi incisive que des éclats de verres, et John s'assoit brutalement dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.

Mycroft continue de parler, mais John remarque à peine quand Mary retire doucement le téléphone d'entre ses mains sans force et porte le téléphone à son oreille pour écouter ce que Mycroft a à dire.

« Faites venir une voiture pour nous chercher ! » dit-elle tout de go. « Mycroft, faites venir une foutue voiture. Vous devez nous laissez le voir. Je m'en fiche ! Faites venir une voiture! »

***

Sur la route de l'aérodrome, John y repense jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son cœur se meurtrir, il pense le prendre dans une étreinte, l'embrasser là, à la vue de tous et lui chuchoter Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'ai rêvé de te voir vieillir et rire avec moi toutes ces nuits, et ma femme porte autour du cou une alliance faite de la cartouche qu'elle a tirée sur toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis —.

Et puis il voit Sherlock, il le voit vraiment, sa silhouette effilée parfaitement équilibrée comme s'il se tenait à nouveau sur le rebord du toit à Barts et qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Sherlock qui a besoin de se demander comment il pourrait faire bon usage de ce coup calculé pour l'achever et rester en vie. Il serait cruel de lui dire ça maintenant.

Il sait très bien qu'il va faire des cauchemars, qu'il va rêver du visage de Sherlock alors qu'il est improbable qu'on se revoie et son petit sourire quand il fait rire John et sa façon de garder ses mains dans son dos, une supplique silencieuse : John, ne fais pas ça, John, ne fais pas ça…

Alors John ne fait rien. Il se saisit de la main que Sherlock lui tend toutefois. La main est moite et froide, les doigts tremblent. Sherlock ne lui serre pas vraiment conventionnellement la main mais l'étreint fermement, une, deux, trois secondes : peau contre peau pense John, c'est notre premier baiser.

Le petit avion décolle. John sert la main de Mary, sûrement trop fort mais elle n'émet pas la moindre protestation.

***

Sherlock a le cœur brisé, ça elle s'en aperçoit dès la première rencontre, mais quel autre cœur serait mis à nu ?

Sherlock Holmes monte dans l'avion, et Mary le regarde et se dit : _tout le monde met son cœur à nu. ___

Et puis, soudainement, la courbe du temps s'inverse, John lui écrase la main. Sherlock s'avance vers eux avec un sourire triste, et Mary se dit qu'il est encore étourdi par le choc de la seconde chance qui lui est accordée : _eh bien, merde !_

***

Elle est là quand ils s'embrassent pour la première fois, à peine deux heures plus tard, quand John met un terme aux insultes et aux accusations qu'ils s'envoient à la figure et qu'il attrape Sherlock par les revers de sa veste de costume et qui le rapproche de lui.

Les tragédies sont moins théâtrales et plus douloureuses quand elles ne se déroulent pas sur un écran ou sur une feuille de papier. Mary les observe s'agripper l'un à l'autre, haletants, glissant leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre, encore et encore comme un animal qui lèche une plaie. Au bruit que fait Sherlock, on a l'impression que quelqu'un lui plante un couteau entre les côtes (et elle devrait connaître le bruit d'un couteau qu'on plante entre les côtes) et John laisse échapper des grognements gutturaux comme quand il se retient de pleurer. (Elle devrait savoir ça aussi).

Ils tombent à genoux sur le tapis usé. Sherlock plonge son visage dans le cou de John, ses doigts convulsent sur son dos, et le docteur les bercent tous les deux, marmonnant _espèce de connard_ et _je t'aime_ et _arrête de me faire ça, Sherlock, s'il te plaît,_ jusqu'à ce que Sherlock cesse de trembler dans ses bras.

« Je vais faire du thé » déclare soudainement John et Sherlock acquiesce, l'air abasourdi. John se lève et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied : « Je reviens tout de suite ! » dit-il en accordant un sourire ravageur à Sherlock alors qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, Sherlock qui continue de le regarder, une main pressée sur sa bouche, les yeux luisants.

La cible est repérée, le petit point rouge est immobile, juste sur son cœur. Mary sourit largement et écarte les bras largement, « Sherlock,» dit-elle.

Il se retourne pour la regarder, clignant des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller : « Mais vous deux, vous êtes _mariés_ … » oppose-t-il « Et est-ce que vous ne devez pas…»

« Viens là ! »

Et il s'exécute. Mary presse sa main sur son cœur. « Essayons encore une fois ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres encore humides. Il brille derrière ses paupières fermées et il a un goût de mauvais café et un goût similaire à celui de John, il frissonne, un gentil petit frisson alors qu'elle lèche sa délicieuse lèvre supérieure.

Elle se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, Sherlock a toujours les yeux fermés et il sourit en chuchotant : « Mrs Watson, vous savez vraiment viser juste ! »

***

Sherlock s'arrête sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre : « Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans mon lit. » Il semble un peu plus surpris qu'il le doive et il finit pantelant et frissonnant, et arrête même de parler quand John plaque sa bouche contre son omoplate et que les mains de Mary glissent sous la ceinture alors qu'elle laissait courir ses ongles sur ses flancs fatigués.

***

Une semaine après qu'ils n'aient fait plus qu'un, John ouvre la porte de leur appartement et s'immobilise sur place.

Sur le canapé, le corps de Sherlock s'entortille autour de celui de Mary, ses bras sont agrippés à son pull-over, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Les yeux de Mary sont clos, sa joue est pressée contre ses cheveux, ses mains plaquées contre son dos. Ils sont entrelacés d'une telle façon qu'il semblerait que laisser de l'espace entre eux leur causerait une douleur insurmontable et l'espace d'un instant, il semblerait qu'ils …

Et puis les épaules de Sherlock tremblent et ses doigts resserrent leurs prises sur la laine bleue et Mary le serre plus fort contre elle et passe sa joue contre ses boucles sombres et douces : « Tout va bien. » dit-elle doucement. « Tout va bien, ce n'est pas une faiblesse. »

Les épaules de Sherlock n'ont de cesse de trembler, Mary ne lève pas la tête, John se retourne, ferme la porte derrière lui et redescend les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu'il peut.

Une heure et une pinte plus tard, il rentre et trouve l'appartement baigné d'une lumière douce et parfumé au chinois. Le canapé est vide et lorsqu'il passe devant la cuisine, sa famille y est assise, gloussant et assemblant des pistolets.

« Salut John ! » exulte Sherlock alors qu'il lui montre du doigt le Browning à moitié monté. Ses yeux sont encore un peu rouges. « Mary est entrain de m'expliquer comment on démonte ce genre de choses, elle m'a dit que tu aurais dû m'expliquer ça y a longtemps…»

John ouvre la bouche, la referme et regarde son épouse.

Elle sourit, un peu gênée et hausse les épaules. « Salut, chéri ! » Le pistolet devant elle semble familier. John se rend compte que c'est celui qu'elle avait amené à la Maison Vide, et son sang se glace instantanément.

« Détends-toi John… tout le monde est de bonne humeur et on va tirer sur personne, je te promets ! » à sa voix on perçoit que Sherlock se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, Mary lève le menton.

« Bisou ? » demande-t-elle en battant exagérément des cils, et John ne peut rien faire d'autre que de se pencher en avant et de la laisser lui rouler un patin monumental. Elle entoure sa nuque de ses bras tièdes et accueillants et mordille sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se déhanche légèrement.

John se redresse et enlève une tache de graisse de sa joue rosie : « Tu gardes des pistolets dans cette appartement… »

Mary hausse un sourcil : « Tu as gardé un pistolet dans notre appartement pendant deux ans sans m'en toucher un mot ! »

« C'est vrai ! » accorde John avec un sourire triste.

« Arrête tes bêtises et viens là ! » exige Sherlock et quand John se rapproche, il se tient là, déjà en train de tendre les bras vers lui pour le rapprocher de lui. Il y a un plaisir presque illicite à pouvoir toucher _Sherlock_ qui ne semble vouloir permettre à personne, pas même à John, de venir aussi près de lui. Sherlock qui a maintenant sa place dans toutes les étreintes entre lui et Mary et qui l'embrasse comme un affamé. John frissonne et répond au baiser, mais après un moment Sherlock le repousse en s'exclamant, les yeux brillants et se précipite dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre.

John laisse retomber ses mains subitement vides, un peu vexé, et Mary prend tendrement son poignet entre ses doigts.

« Si ça peut te consoler, » dit-elle doucement, « tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas besoin d'un pistolet pour tuer qui que ce soit. C'est juste une précaution avec Moriarty dans la nature et puis tu n'as plus le tien donc… »

John entrelace leurs doigts : « Tu sais, je te fais confiance…mais c'est juste un …réflexe. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour passer outre. Je vais m'y faire. » Il jette un œil vers la porte ouverte de la chambre, il entend d'ici les imprécations furieuses que Sherlock se lance à lui-même en ouvrant et fermant bruyamment les tiroirs.

« Mary, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » demande-t-il en baissant la voix. « Je suis revenu depuis un moment, je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu mais je l'ai vu _pleurer_ et maintenant il est surexcité, on dirait un gamin qui a mangé trop de sucre … qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Mary soupire et resserre sa prise sur ses doigts : « Il va bien. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et puis nous avons dîné et nous avons parlé un peu de tout et rien, et il a dit manquer d'expérience pratique avec les pistolets, et voilà… »

John hausse les sourcils et s'assoit : « Je veux bien, mais pourquoi il pleurait comme ça ? »

Mary baisse la tête, sa main libre commence à jouer avec un magazine de décoration australien.

« Je crois que ça serait mieux si c'était Sherlock qui t'en parlait ! »

Que Mary sache quelque chose sur Sherlock que lui-même ignore l'irrite un peu plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait : « Mais c'est mon meilleur ami ! » proteste-t-il sur un ton, qui à sa grande horreur, trahit son amertume : « Je dois _savoir_ — »

« John » Mary soupire, lâchant le magazine et portant sa main à sa joue : « Nous vivons une vie faite de moments. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tous les partager pour que notre vie, cette vie fonctionne. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… » grommelle-t-il.

« Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne voudrait jamais que l'autre ne sache et ce n'est pas un problème ! Il y a des choses sur lui que Sherlock ne voudrait pas que tu saches, mais il m'en parle, parce qu'il n'a pas peur de mon jugement comme il a peur du tien. Je te parlerais bien de ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui si je pensais que c'était quelque chose que tu aurais besoin de savoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas . » Un boum particulièrement sonore se fait entendre et un sourire fugace danse sur ses lèvres, regardant dans la direction du bruit puis regarde de nouveau son mari. « Peut-être qu'il te dira la même chose un jour, il y a certainement des choses qu'il te dira et qu'il ne voudra jamais me dire. »

John réfléchit longuement et finit par céder avec un soupir : « C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu pleurer pour de bon. Et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer… »

Mary sourit tendrement : « Ça ressemble beaucoup au moment où il jouit : il tremble de la tête aux pieds, stupéfait de constater ce qu'il peut éprouver, presque sans un bruit. »

« Ah ! » Sherlock crie de triomphe dans la chambre alors qu'il revient à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine avec un sourire de Chat du Cheshire.

John est abasourdi : « Sherlock, est-ce que c'est bien un … »

« Bien sûr que c'en est un… » Sherlock dépose le fusil de précision sur la table : « Les pistolets commençaient à être un peu ennuyeux, pas vrai Mary ? »

John se retourne vers Mary, haussant les sourcils alors qu'elle lève les mains pour protester.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas la mienne. » Elle parcourt du regard la carabine avec un regard suspicieux alors qu'un petit sourire commence à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Mon cher Sherlock, où est-ce que tu as mis la main sur une beauté pareille ? »

Sherlock élude la question et s'assoit, l'air très content de lui : « Assieds-toi John » ordonne-t-il « Je veux savoir à quel point les connaissances pratiques que toi et Mary avez de la chose différent des connaissances théoriques que j'ai acquises. »

Mary lui fait un clin d'œil et se saisit de la carabine : « Je te montre une fois et après tu pourras sortir ton chronomètre… »

« Vous deux… » ronchonne John « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener au stand de tir dimanche ? »

Sherlock lui jette un regard bref et affectueux : « Pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique, John…C'est une idée splendide….Tu en dis quoi Mary ? »

Elle détourne son regard de la carabine, l'air dangereux : « J'ai hâte ! »

***

John se sent bien, il ronronne presque de contentement et tout semble couvert d'une fine couche d'or. Le corps de Sherlock forme une longue ligne devant lui, agrippant une de ses mains et l'emmenant vers son torse. La tête du détective repose sur la poitrine de Mary, embrassant paresseusement sa peau. Mary qui a un coude replié sous la nuque de Sherlock et son autre main dans les cheveux de John. Leurs jambes sont enchevêtrées sans pouvoir distinguer lesquelles appartiennent à qui.

« Ne t'endors pas maintenant, » dit doucement Mary et John se reconcentre en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Oui, madame ! » dit-il, son menton cogne contre le sommet de la tête de Sherlock. Il ne ressent pas l'envie de dormir, il se sent plutôt comme la première fois qu'il a contemplé la nuit afghane : le cœur qui bat la chamade en se dit que c'est trop et qu'il veut se cogner la tête contre le mur pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Dieu…c'est insupportable, l'étreinte de Sherlock sur sa main, comme s'il voulait étrangler le borgne, les doigts de sa femme qui vagabondent dans ses cheveux moites, le cheminement des lèvres encore gonflées de Sherlock sur la peau de Mary.

Mary se baisse un peu et frotte son nez contre les cheveux de Sherlock.

« 'suis réveillé » marmonne-t-il contre son sein. La barbe pas rasée de John râpe l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les marques de dents de Mary dans son cou, sa voix rauque, font trembler le cœur de John. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je veux vous dire mon nom, » dit-elle en regardant John. « Vous …vous devez savoir…je veux que vous sachiez. »

John essaye vraiment de se fâcher mais finit par juste marmonner : « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… »

« Je suis de ton avis, John … » Sherlock semble un peu plus cohérent maintenant, se tournant en direction de John et regarde alternativement son visage et celui de Mary. « Ce n'est pas le genre d'information que nous devrions avoir en notre possession ! Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! Au moins, on s'est débarrassé de cette abominable clef USB! »

Mary s'emporte : « Il faudra bien que l'on en parle un jour ou l'autre, non ? Avant que notre fille ne grandisse et finisse par poser des questions…Je mentirai encore pour votre sécurité et la sienne, mais pas plus. Pas encore. »

S'extraire de l'étreinte pour échapper à cette discussion demande trop d'efforts. John resserre la prise de sa main sur la main de Sherlock et la cicatrice de l'impact de balle apparaît rugueuse sous son avant-bras. Il a brûlé la clef USB parce qu'il savait déjà le pire de sa femme et si ça, ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il cesse de l'aimer, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait.

« Choisis une lettre alors, t'en as quatre parmi lesquelles tu peux choisir… »

« G » dit Sherlock et Mary rit quelques instants en caressant la joue de John.

« Géraldine. Comme ma grand-mère » dit-elle en le prononçant avec un r français qu'elle n'arrive pas à prononcer correctement et une fin lourde et sonore.

« D'origine française… » suppose Sherlock, et Mary se penche et embrasse son scalp.

« C'est une histoire pour un autre jour. »

Sherlock fait la moue : « Mais je veux savoir _maintenant_ ! » se plaint-il alors que John pouffe de rire.

« Quand tu es né tu voulais déjà savoir _maintenant_ ! » dit-il affectueusement.

« Ça s'appelle l'esprit d'enquête » Sherlock essaye vainement d'avoir l'air blasé mais finit par ronronner comme un grand chat avec Mary et John blottis sur son scalp. Il fait passer sa main jointe à celle de John sur le flanc de Mary où une profusion de fleurs exotiques cachent sa hanche droite et redescend au milieu de sa cuisse : « Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Mary soupire et embrasse John, une mèche de cheveux de Sherlock prise entre leurs lèvres. « Tu ne peux pas le déduire?»

Sherlock passe le pouce sur le contour de l'un des pétales, leurs mains ont l'air austère et blanc sur la peau brillante de Mary : des orchidées violettes, des amaryllis rouges et des hibiscus oranges fleurissent sur un fond turquoise.

« Une cicatrice » murmure Sherlock « Assez profonde. Tu as eu un traitement laser et ensuite un tatouage mais ça ne cache pas la cicatrice complètement, surtout quand on la touche — et bravo ! » Le petit cri admiratif rend John un tantinet jaloux.

« C'est suffisamment ambigu pour que tu puisses inventer quelque chose… mais je parierai que c'est un impact de balle» poursuivit Sherlock.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas une chute en vélo… » bougonne John alors que Mary soupire et loge son nez dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

« Désolée, mon cœur ! » bredouille-t-elle « Il faut voir les choses du bon côté, quand même… »

« Vous avez l'air tous les deux obsédés par mes cheveux… » constate Sherlock.

« Le bon côté…je t'écoute… »

« Tout le monde dans cette famille a un impact de balle » elle lève les yeux pour regarder John et Sherlock s'immobilise et se tend entre eux deux.

« L'anneau, » dit-il alors qu'il s'agrippe à la main de John et la glisse dans le dos de Mary pour la rapprocher et les retenir dans une étreinte encore plus ferme, entrelacés comme un nœud gordien. « C'est ce que ça veut dire…je n'aurais jamais pensé que … »

« Tu sais que pour un génie, tu passes énormément de temps sans penser » dit-elle sèchement. « En voyant le déroulement de notre soirée, j'ai cru que tu avais compris le message. »

Sherlock enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et murmure quelque chose d'inintelligible et John se penche pour embrasser sa nuque : « Je t'aime ! » dit-il contre la peau moite et se délecte éperdument de la façon dont son souffle, ses caresses et ses mots font trembler Sherlock de toutes parts.

« _Nous_ t'aimons » Mary fait écho et il tremble d'avantage. « Comprends-le bien et n'oublie pas ! »

Ses doigts tremblent autour de ceux de John, il inspire profondément, les yeux fermés : « Vous devriez emménager avec moi. Je…J'en ai parlé à Mrs Hudson et elle est prête à … nous… faire un prix très raisonnable pour le 221C. Je pourrais y'installer mon labo, conduire les expériences dangereuses loin de la cuisine et du bébé. Et… la chambre à l'étage ferait office de nurserie et cette chambre…cette chambre serait la nôtre. » Il parle vite, comme s'il s'attendait à une quelconque objection et marque une pause sur le nôtre. « Si vous … » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si vous voulez, bien sûr.» Il finit sa phrase et ouvre les yeux.

John passa la main sur son épaule, son cœur sortant presque de sa poitrine, mais Mary atteint les lèvres de Sherlock avant lui.

« Mon cher, » dit-elle en gloussant en couvrant le sourire de Sherlock : « mon très cher Sherlock, j'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais… » et John rejoint leur baiser et les fait taire tous les deux.

***

Après un mois, il ne faut en moyenne plus que dix secondes à John pour déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock. D'une main uniquement.

Sherlock, naturellement n'en est pas très heureux, surtout quand il n'a pas encore réussi à maîtriser l'art de dégrafer un soutien-gorge sans regarder.

Mary rit beaucoup de tout ça, bien sûr, mais après tout, elle peut défaire les lacets des richelieus de Sherlock avec ses orteils tout en l'embrassant à lui faire perdre la tête.

***

« J'ai envie de danser » annonce Mary et John relève la tête de surprise juste à temps pour voir le regard très critique de Sherlock.

« Je travaille ! » dit-il debout sur le canapé, les mains perdues dans un tas de papier blancs et un autre de couleurs tape-à-l'œil accompagnés de photos qui couvrent le mur.

« Alors fais une pause ! » Elle lève la tête vers lui et sourit de là où elle est, blottie au bout du canapé, penchée contre l'un des coussins sous les pieds de Sherlock.

« Je travaille _vraiment_! » Sherlock semble de plus en plus incrédule, Mary se saisit de sa cheville.

« On dirait plus que tu fais du stationnaire… » Ses doigts remontent et se glissent sous le revers de son pantalon et John les suit du regard, pense voir frémir Sherlock quand les doigts de Mary entrent en contact avec sa peau.

« Peut-être que ça va te donner des idées… » dit-elle, alors que Sherlock cligne des yeux.

« On parle toujours de danser, là ? » demande-t-il et John se sent terriblement fier et suffisant d'être en partie responsable de l'enrichissement lexical de Sherlock dans le domaine des sous-entendus.

« Je voulais danser avec toi le jour du mariage » dit Mary en faisant mine de se lever : « Mais tu es parti avant que je ne puisse te retrouver. » Elle se redresse totalement et écarte les bras vers lui en souriant, dans l'attente. « Pas comme maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock monte sur la table basse puis finit par redescendre sur le sol, l'air penaud, plus penaud que John ne l'a jamais vu. « J'aime danser. » dit-il, puis il tousse soudainement et détourne le regard : « On …on a pas de …musique…il faut de la musique …»

John a la gorge nouée. Quelque chose palpite dans son épaule et dans sa main. Après deux mois à dormir tous les trois dans le même lit, le souvenir ne devrait plus lui faire aussi mal mais … mais il n'a pas idée de ce que cela signifiait alors. Même maintenant, il ne saisit pas encore tout ce que cela implique.

« C'est vrai… » Mary se rapproche, se penche pour observer son ventre et regarde à nouveau Sherlock avec un petit sourire triste : « Oui, je crois pas y avoir bien réfléchi ! »

« Fadaises…on s'y fera ! »

John se lève si brusquement que tous les deux sursautent et le regardent. Il étire les épaules et espère que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquera son léger tremblement et sa voix chevrotante : « Mary, ça te dérangerait si …. ? »

Sherlock écarquille les yeux, mais Mary laisse échapper un petit rire et fait un pas en arrière : « Je t'en prie ! »

Sherlock déglutit : « Tu n'aimes pas danser… »

« Mais tu aimes danser et ton enthousiasme est contagieux! »

« Si tu insistes… » Sherlock lui offre sa main droite et John s'en saisit et la fait descendre jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

« Je crois que ça serait mieux si c'était toi le cavalier… » dit-il avec un sourire narquois, « Ça fait des mois depuis le mariage et je crois que j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as appris ! »

« Pas tout, j'ose espérer.» Sherlock tente de renifler dédaigneusement mais échoue misérablement. Il prend la main gauche de John dans la sienne : « Bien que je doive admettre qu'au début, c'était atroce… »

« Je crois t'avoir entendu dire qu'un bon danseur pouvait considérablement limiter les dégâts causés par un partenaire pas très doué… » rétorque John en relevant le menton.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Le fait que Mary soit bonne danseuse est la seule chose qui a empêché votre valse d'être un fiasco. »

« Eh bien si tu penses que tu ne peux pas être mon cavalier… »

Sherlock le rapproche de lui, presse leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et laisse reposer la tête de John sur son épaule. Il avait gardé ses distances lors des cours avant le mariage mais maintenant il n'en était plus question. « Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que je n'étais pas ton commandant. » chuchote-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de John.

Quand Sherlock se meut, John en est tout remué intérieurement. : « Eh bien, tu jouais au connard… » dit-il en voyant les yeux pétillants de malice de Mary. Il s'agrippe plus fermement à Sherlock et laisse le détective guider ses pas. C'est une pensée éblouissante qui l'envahit : ils partagent des nerfs et leurs membres se meuvent à l'unisson. Il n'y a toujours pas de musique mais Sherlock semble entendre quelque chose qui le guide et d'un coup John peut l'entendre aussi, ça ressemble à un ronronnement grave et chaleureux, un rythme écarlate. Il est tout petit maintenant, engouffré dans Sherlock qu'il tient tout près de lui. Ses yeux ne sont plus qu'une fente et le corps de Sherlock est dans le sien, se déplaçant harmonieusement dans la pièce encombrée. Ça n'est pas sous l'effet d'un tour de magie quelconque, il en prend conscience. Des pas simples, un corps contre corps, pris dans un cycle aussi immuable que les battements d'un cœur.

Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi est-ce que cela le remue autant alors qu'il a déjà tenu Sherlock nu et haletant contre lui avec aucune autre barrière que la sueur, et maintenant c'est pourtant chair contre tissu et tissu contre chair et il n'y a pas le moyen de départager sa chair de celle de Sherlock. La grande main glisse le long du dos arc-bouté, ses jointures virent au blanc, et quand le mouvement arrive à son terme, il lui faut un moment pour que ses propres muscles répondent de leur propre autorité et obéissent à la voix qui lui ordonnent John, Mary venez là ! Et John ouvre les yeux et Sherlock l'embrasse, c'est chaud et c'est doux. Il relâche sa prise sur les bras de John et se rapproche encore une fois.

« Vous deux, vous n'avez pas idée de ce à quoi vous ressemblez !» dit Mary à voix basse et tremblante et John se presse contre le dos de Sherlock et entoure ses hanches, Mary attrape sa main et la met sur sa hanche, enlaçant leurs doigts.

« Tu vois, tu as le dos aussi raide qu'auparavant ! » commente Sherlock en posant sa main sur celle de Mary. « Il ne faut pas que cela t'empêche de danser… » L'autre main de Mary refait surface, à peine visible dans la grande main de Sherlock et John gémit doucement au spectacle et entoure avec son bras libre la taille du détective.

Il frotte ses joues entre les clavicules de Sherlock et frotte la hanche de sa femme et se tourne vers son limier : « Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé m'être fichu de toi le jour du mariage… »

« Chut ! » murmure Sherlock et le mot vibre dans tout son corps « Maintenant… »

_… suis mes mouvements, mary halète, john, sherlock, bougeons, s'il te plaît, et ils bougent, et mary bouge et sherlock tremble et halète et bouge avec eux, ému jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements vibrent, pris dans le creux de sa gorge et …_

« —suis mes mouvements. » dit-il et ils se meuvent.

***

« Vous avez vraiment un don pour ce genre de choses, ma chère ! » Mrs Hudson lui sourit, installée de l'autre côté de la table couverte de farine, et inexplicablement, Mary rougit.

Elle baisse les yeux sur la pâte qu'elle est en train de pétrir : farine de sarrasin, farine de froment, des noix hachées qui viennent mordiller sa peau comme des dents tendres et caressantes. Ses doigts rougis se plient et se déplient en un mouvement automatique : « J'aime faire du pain.» dit-elle avec un sourire qui tient lieu de réponse : « Mais notre cuisine n'est pas encore très disponible en ce moment ! »

« Ça ne saurait tarder, non ? » Mrs Hudson a brièvement l'air scandalisé et Mary rit. C'est bien vrai, Sherlock est en train de déménager son labo dans le nouvellement loué 221C et leur cuisine est encore plus désordonnée qu'à l'accoutumée. Le contenu des placards est éparpillé dans toute la pièce et hier soir, Mrs Hudson est entrée dans la pièce pour trouver Sherlock épousseter tendrement sa collection d'organes humains conservés dans des bocaux de formaldéhyde.

« Ce n'est pas un problème.» dit-elle et ce n'est vraiment pas un problème.

Mrs Hudson claque de la langue : « Pourtant… _dans la cuisine _à côté de la nourriture… ! Vous pouvez venir utiliser ma cuisine quand vous voulez ! »__

« Je vous remercie, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! » Mary rit encore une fois. « Je ne sais pas du tout cuisiner, j'aime juste…faire du pain… »

« Et bien vous avez de la compagnie, ma chère ! » Mrs Hudson lève les yeux au ciel. «Ces deux-là seraient morts de faim si je ne les nourrissais pas. »

« En fait, on essaye d'apprendre…» Mary ajoute un peu de farine à son pâton et continue de pétrir.

« Les enfants ne peuvent pas vivre de toasts et de plats à emporter.»

« J'ose espérer que non ! » Mrs Hudson semble indignée et coupe en deux son pâton et commence à façonner une miche et Mary rit et rejette la tête en arrière.

La douceur tiède de la pâte enveloppe ses mains, elle se laisse aller encore et encore. Il y a quelques années de cela, elle faisait exactement la même chose. Souvent tard dans la nuit, debout face au plan de travail de sa minuscule cuisine, sentant l'eau tiède coulée de ses cheveux à sa nuque. Son équipement éparpillé dans son appartement quelconque : son pantalon noir, son col roulé noir, son gilet noir – _tellement de noir_ — et ses pistolets démontés sur la table. Il y avait aussi un verre de whiskey avec des empreintes de doigts marquées à la farine. Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue et la pâte maintenait ses mains, tiède et ferme. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un mais la pâte s'agrippait toujours à ses mains et gonflait joyeusement dans le four.

Mais la cuisine de Mrs Hudson est baignée de la lumière douce du soleil d'hiver et il y a deux tasses de thé soigneusement repoussées sur le bord de la table, avec du lait pour Mary, sans lait mais avec du sucre pour Mrs Hudson. Le devant de son pull rouge est couvert de farine et de beurre, là où son ventre est en contact avec la table chaque fois qu'elle se penche en avant.

« Je suis vraiment ravie que vous trois vous vous soyez rabibochés. » dit Mrs Hudson doucement et Mary ferme les yeux et inspire : deux après-rasages viennent se mêler dans son cou et sur son visage, l'odeur de la maison. La magie de la levure opère et elle lève les yeux.

« Mais moi aussi ! »


End file.
